Bloom's New Love
by cowgirlup1
Summary: BLOOM FINDS OUT ABOUT SKY AND PRINCESS KRYSTAL AT THE DOMINO / SPARKS BALL THAT SKY AND PRINCESS KRYSTAL ARE ENGAGED CAN'T BLOOM FOR GIVES AND THE OTHER WINX'S AND SPECIALISTS FOR NOT TELLING HER AND CAN BLOOM FOR GIVES SKY AT WHAT HE HAS DONE AND LOVE SKY AGAIN OR WILL SHE CHOOSE ANOTHER GUY TO BE WITH FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THIS IS WHEN BLOOM GETS EXCITED TO GO SEE SKY LATER

BUT WHAT BLOOM DOESN'T KNOW FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER OR THE NEXT CHAPTER

I CAN'T SPOIL IT

ALL THE GIRLS AND THE OTHER SPECIALISTS KNOW EXCEPT FOR BLOOM .

Bloom was in her dorm room that she shares with Flora

Bloom says Flora I can't wait until I see Sky later

Flora says what are you two going to be doing later ?

Bloom says I don't know Sky told me it's a surprise

Flora says ohh ok

Bloom says I'm going to go get my shower now

Bloom in the bathroom taking a shower

Flora looks sad

Flora says only if Bloom knows what exactly is going to happen she's going to be heartbroken when she finds out

Flora says I would like to tell Bloom what is going to happen but I promised the girls and the other Specialists guys (except Sky ) that I wouldn't say anything

Bloom out of the shower

Bloom walks back in the room and heard a little bit of what Flora was saying to herself Flora doesn't know it

But e end though she has the dragon flame power and she could hear things really well she heard everything what Flora said but she didn't want to say anything and just play along with it

Bloom says tell me what?

Flora looks over and sees Bloom

Flora says oh Bloom I didn't know you were back in the room

Bloom says what did you want to tell me ?

Flora says how much did you hear ?

Bloom says all I heard was I would like to tell Bloom

Flora says oh ok

Bloom says what did you want to tell me?

Flora says nothing

Bloom says Flora!

Flora says I don't have nothing to talk about

Bloom says Flora if you don't tell me I'll tickle you until you tell me

Flora starts running around their room getting away from Bloom

Musa wakes up and hears Bloom and Flora stomping around in their room making so much noise

Musa says what is going on in here that you have to make so much noise and wake me up

Layla Tecna and Stella follows in

Stella says you two better have a good reason for waking me up this early

Layla says what are you two doing that you are making so much noise

Tecna says you two are going to wake up the whole Alfea school if you two don't settle down

Bloom and Flora says sorry!

Flora says Bloom is chasing after me around the whole room trying to tickle me so I can tell her on what I know that's why there was so much noise

Stella Layla Musa Tecna all looks at each other

Musa says Flora can we talk to you privately out here

Flora says Bloom I will be back

Flora follows Stella Layla Musa Tecna away from her and Bloom's room so Bloom won't drop in and hear

Layla whispers says did you tell her ?

Flora whispers and says no

Musa says Flora!

Stella says spill

Flora says please don't chase me around trying to tickle me too

Tecna says we're not like Bloom

Stella says Flora spill

Flora takes a deep breath and whispers says ok Bloom wasn't in the room she was in the shower and I didn't know she got done in the shower that quickly

And I was whispering to myself I didn't say it out loud and Bloom only said she only heard I would like to tell Bloom and that's all

Musa smacks Flora on the head lightly

Layla whisper says Flora!

Tecna whisper says Flora you might as well just tell her because she going to keep bugging you now until you tell her

Flora says I know I know you can never tell me anything to keep a secret

Stella says I guess not

Layla says we trusted you Flora

Flora says upset I'm sorry it just slipped I didn't think she would of heard me I said it and low and softly as I can

Musa says Flora didn't you forget she has the dragon flame power and she could hear things really well even if it is were she couldn't hear

Flora says I forgot I'm sorry

Tecna says if she could hear things really well then she must of heard everything you have said but didn't want to spoil it and just play along

Layla says or she could be hearing everything we are saying right now

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all looks around for Bloom but didn't see her

Musa says don't forget I have a better ear hearing then Bloom and Bloom has the door open a crack to hear us

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all started walking back to Bloom and Flora ' s room

Bloom seen the girls coming back

Bloom used a spell that she knows to do things quietly Bloom used it on the door to shut it quietly and used it on her feet to walk back quietly

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna walks back in the room

Layla says Bloom were you listening in on our private conversation

Bloom says no she lied

Musa says oh really I heard you open the door a crack

Bloom says that wasn't me she lied

Musa says if that wasn't you then someone else much of heard us I guess my power told me wrong

Stella says ok we believe you

Bloom says in her mind what is the girls hiding from me that they won't tell me

Tecna says girls we need to go get ready for classes today

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna went to get themselves ready for classes today


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2/p  
>THIS IS THE CHAPTER BLOOM FINDS OUT p  
>BLOOM IS UPSET WITH THE GIRLS AND THE OTHER SPECIALISTS FOR NOT TELLING HER<p>

The last classes have ended for the day/p

Bloom was excited to go see Sky now in domino/ sparks today is one of domino/sparks ball /p

Bloom was getting ready putting on one of her royal formal dresses on

Bloom's royal formal dress is strapless blue with a big puffy bottom /p

Bloom's hair is up in a ponytail with loose curls with Bloom's domino/sparks crown/p

Stella says Bloom you look gorgeous /p

Bloom smiles and says thank you Stella /p

Bloom says so do you Stella /p

Stella has on the same dress but its in orange /p

Stella says thank you Bloom

Layla has on the same dress but it's in green /p

Flora Musa Tecna says what about us ? /p

Stella says hold on /p

Stella used her fashion magic to put the same dresses on Flora Musa Tecna/p

Flora says wow this dress is beautiful Flora twirling around in her pink dress /p

Musa says wow this dress is beautiful Musa looking at her red dress but don't get me used to this I'm not all into this goody too shoes kind of stuff /p

Layla says Musa! /p

Musa says what it's true I'm a tom boy not a dress up doll /p

Stella looks upset about to have tears but she didn't and says if you say so /p

Bloom says you look cute Musa /p

Musa says cute! /p

Musa says I don't look cute I look ridiculous/p

Tecna says Musa quit complaining it's just only for tonight /p

Musa says only for tonight but what about the other balls like for Solaria and for Andros and other balls for Domino/Sparks /p

Stella Layla Bloom says if you don't want to go to anymore you don't have to /p

Stella says just only go tonight /p

Bloom says please /p

Musa doesn't want to hurt Bloom's Stella's and Layla ' s feelings more then she already has

Musa says alright I'll go just don't make me do all that tea sipping stuff /p

Musa says I don't like tea it taste funny

Stella says there is no tea sipping in royalty here where did you here / find that from ?

Musa says I seen it either in a books in the library or I looked it up on the Internet that I know it said one place that does

Musa says it's on earth

Bloom says I know alot of royalties in different the countries on earth

Bloom says which one are you talking about Musa

Musa says I don't know exactly but I think it said in England maybe like I said I don't know

Bloom says that's what royalty is like on earth it's different there then it is here I mean we are in a different dimension planet then earth

Musa says oh ok !

Bloom says you feel all better now

Musa says yes thank you for explaining it to me Bloom

Bloom smiles and says your welcome Musa

Stella says it will hurt my feelings if you don't go to the Solaria balls /p

Layla says and the Andros balls too /p

Musa says alright I'll go to your two balls too /p

Stella and Layla both says yay!

Flora says I love going to balls I wish I could be a princess and be royal and live in a beautiful castle the only princess on my realm is Princess Krystal she keeps trying to get between Helia and I and get Helia /p

Tecna says Stella what about me? /p

Stella says oh almost forget /p

Tecna was in the same dress as everyone but in yellow /p

Bloom says Tecna you look nice /p

Tecna says thank you Bloom

Stella says you look fabulous Tecna /p

Tecna says thank you Stella

Layla says you look beautiful/p

Tecna says Thank you Layla/p

Bloom says if we are done chit chatting i would like to say is that we are late for the ball now /p

Bloom says Stella /p

Stella says what ! /p

Stella says oh yeah /p

Stella takes her ring and says Solaria and Stella's scepter appears Stella says Domino / Sparks/p

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all transported into Bloom's room in Domino / Sparks

Bloom smiles and says my room I missed you so much/p

Bloom says lets go to the ballroom/p

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna walked downstairs to the ballroom /p

Flora says wow this place looks amazing /p

Bloom says yeah it is amazing Flora

Stella seen Sky with another girl

Stella says that must be probably be Princess Krystal

Stella told Layla Musa Tecna Flora to look Layla Musa Tecna Flora all seen that Sky is already here with another girl

Flora says that's Princess Krystal that is with Sky

Stella says I thought I recognized her

Tecna says Flora distract Bloom

Flora says how?

Tecna says I don't know take her somewhere in the ballroom that she won't be able to see Sky and Princess Krystal together

Flora says ok

Flora says Bloom come with me the girls would like for us to get a table over here

Bloom says ok but I have to go see my mom and dad and Daphne I haven't seen them for awhile since I'm at Alfea for school

Flora says in her mind Flora think of something the girls are counting on me

Bloom says Flora

Flora snap out of her thought and says huh what ?

Bloom says I said what about this table ?

Flora says in her mind think of something to say back to her

Flora says nah !

Bloom says ok Bloom and Flora kept looking for the right table for them to sit at

Meanwhile back with Stella Layla Musa Tecna

Layla says we need to think of something to keep Princess Krystal and Sky again from each other so Bloom can see Sky without knowing her

Stella says I have the perfect idea

Musa says what ?

Stella says I can bring her to my spa

Layla says that's nice and all but we need a plan for here in Domino/ Sparks

Stella says that's no problem because while I have the main spa back in Solaria I had my parents buy me a traveling spa

Musa says do you always come prepared

Stella says yes I do

Tecna says looks like Stella's idea will be it since I can't think of anything else

Layla says what if Princess Krystal gets bored and leaves or wants to go see Sky or have Sky go see her ?

Tecna says good point Layla

Tecna says Stella one problem with the whole spa thing have you thought of what if she wants to go see Sky or she gets bored and leaves or have Sky go see her

Stella says I thought of that

Stella says that's why we have Layla

Layla says huh?

Stella says Layla remember when Sky's ex fiance was trying to go between him and Bloom at Eracklyon 's 100th party and Sky order the Guarda after us

Layla says yes I remember that Bloom was heart broken that day

Stella says remember in order for us to escape from Sky you went into your enchantix form and you used your power to create some super strong pink shield wall

Layla says yes I remember that

Stella says I would like for you to do that again but to my traveling spa to keep Princess Krystal inside and away from Sky just for until Bloom is done with seeing Sky then you can let Princess Krystal back out to Sky

Layla says ok perfect idea plan Stella

Stella says thank you Layla

Musa says at least you are good for something

Stella says don't push it Musa

Musa says sorry

Stella says it's ok

Stella says here it goes

Stella transformed her traveling spa out and ready

Stella says girls now

Tecna says Layla go

Layla went up to Sky and Princess Krystal

Layla says hi Sky hi Princess Krystal

Sky turns around and sees Princess Layla of Andros / Tides

Sky says hey Princess Layla of Andros / Tides

Princess Krystal turns around and sees Princess Layla of Andros / Tides

Princess Krystal says hey Princess Layla of Andros/Tides

Sky says Layla you must know Princess Krystal

Layla smiles and says yes I do Sky

Sky says I'll leave you two alone to talk to each other

Layla says hey Princess Krystal I know someone that has a spa that you can relax enjoy in

Princess Krystal says really

Layla says yeah

Layla says come with me

Princess Krystal follows Princess Layla of Andros / Tides to Stella

Layla says Princess Krystal this is

Princess Krystal says Princess Stella of Solaria

Stella says Princess Krystal nice to see you

Princess Krystal says Princess Layla of Andros / Tides says you are willing to give me a Spa treatment

Stella says well not me but I have servants in there that will be giving you one

Princess Krystal says oh !

Stella says I'm sorry Princess Krystal

Princess Krystal says it's ok Princess Stella of Solaria

Stella says go ahead and walk in

Stella says servants come here real quick

Stella told the servants to give Princess Krystal the longest spa treatments

The servants shook their heads ok

Stella was out of the spa

Stella says now Layla

Layla transformed into her Enchantix form and used her super strong pink shield wall all around the spa so Princess Krystal can't get out or no goes in

Meanwhile back Sky

Sky says i wonder were Bloom is I need to talk to her

Sky looks around for Bloom

Sky says maybe she's with Musa Stella Tecna Flora she's not with Layla

Meanwhile back with Flora and Bloom

Bloom says what about this table Flora ?

Flora looks and says in her mind it's still too close say no

Flora says nah I don't like being too close to everyone she lied

Bloom says ook!

Bloom says we will keep looking then

Meanwhile back with Stella Layla Musa Tecna

Stella says do you see Brandon he said he will be here ?

Musa says no

Musa says did you see Riven he said he will be here ?

Layla says no

Layla says did you see Nabu he said he will be here ?

Tecna says did you see Timmy he said he will be here?

Brandon says hey Stella!

Stella says Brandon!

Stella jumps in Brandon ' s arms

Brandon says easy Stella

Stella says sorry Brandon I got excited to see you and I missed you snookums

Brandon says I missed you too cupcake

Musa says ewww yuck !

Stella says Musa if you don't like it go find Riven

Musa says I will better then standing here watching you two making lovey dove and kiss each other

Stella and Brandon were left alone with each other

Musa is off looking for Riven

Jared seen Musa

Jared says hey Musa

Musa see Jared

Musa says hey Jared

Jared walks up to Musa

Jared and Musa gave each other a hug

Musa says however you been Jared

Jared days pretty good and you ?

Musa blushes and says pretty good myself as well

Jared looks Musa up and down

Jared says Musa you look way more beautiful then the last time I seen you you had pigtails in

Musa blushed and says yeah but I got a make over and since through out the years in Alfea that I'm get older my hair is getting longer now so no more pigtails

Jared says I like you with the pigtails you were cute

Musa blushed and says thanks Jared

Jared smiles and says anytime

Not to far from Musa and Jared someone doesn't like it one bit

Riven is very jealous that Jared is talking to his Musa

Riven hates Jared since that day Jared went into his room without his permission and took one of his Musa's pictures

Riven starts walking over to Jared and Musa angry and jealous

Riven says HEY JARED!

Jared and Musa looks over and seen Riven coming up to them angry and jealous

Riven says JARED WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK TO MY GIRL

Jared was getting embarrassed and starts backing away speechless not saying a word

Musa was getting mad at Riven

Musa says RIVEN !

Musa RIVEN STOP IT YOU ARE MAKING A BIG SCENE !

Meanwhile back with Layla Tecna

Tecna says where is Timmy ?

Timmy says Tecna!

Tecna says Timmy !

Tecna and Timmy left to be alone with each other

Layla says were is Nabu ?

Nabu says Layla!

Layla says Nabu Layla and Nabu left to be alone with each other

Meanwhile back with Sky

Sky seen Stella and Brandon

Sky says Princess Stella of Solaria and Brandon

Stella and Brandon look over to see Sky is coming up to them

Stella whisper to Brandon

Stella whispers and says Brandon he must be looking for Bloom what should I say?

Brandon whispers and says I don't know Stella

Sky says Princess Stella of Solaria do you know were Bloom is?

Sky says Brandon Do you kno

Brandon says no I don't sorry Sky

Stella says by the way Sky you don't have to call me Princess Stella of Solaria you can just call me Stella

Sky says uh ok !

Sky left Stella and Brandon to go see Tecna and Timmy

Meanwhile with Tecna and Timmy

Sky seen Tecna and Timmy sitting at a table together

Sky says Tecna Timmy !

Tecna and Timmy sees Sky coming up to them

Tecna whispers to Timmy

Tecna whispers and says Timmy what should I do he is going to ask were Bloom is ?

Timmy whispers and says I don't know Tecna

Sky says Tecna do you know were Bloom is?

Tecna says no I don't Sky

Sky says what about you Timmy

Sky says do you kn

Timmy says no I don't sorry Sky

Sky says ok

Meanwhile with Layla and Nabu

Sky seen Layla and Nabu on the dance floor dancing with each other

Sky says Layla Nabu!

Layla and Nabu sees Sky coming up to them

Layla whispers Nabu!

Layla whispers and says what should I do we will want to know were Bloom is?

Nabu whispers and says I don't know Layla

Sky says Layla do you know were Bloom is?

Layla says sorry no I don't

Sky says what about you Nabu

Sky says do you k

Nabu say sorry no I don't man

Sky says ok

Sky left Layla and Nabu

Sky says ok maybe Flora and Helia will know

over to Helia

Sky says Where is Flora?

Helia says I don't know I'm wondering the same thing I'm looking around for her

Helia says why are you looking for Flora ?

Sky says to see if she knows where Bloom is ?

Helia knows the plan from the girls except Bloom and the guys

Helia says in his mind think of something to say back to Sky quick

Helia says Sky why don't I go look for Flora and Bloom for you

Sky says Oh really man that's great thanks

Helia says your welcome

Helia left Sky

Helia says quietly under his breath that was a close one

Helia already knows Flora and Bloom are together looking for a table

Flora texted him and told him

Helia seen Flora and Bloom

Meanwhile back with Flora and Bloom

Bloom says what about this table

Flora says n

Helia says Flora Bloom

Flora looks over and sees Helia coming up to them

Flora says HELIA!

Flora runs up to Helia

Helia says FLORA!

Helia runs up to Flora

And Helia and Flora kissed

Bloom says uh hum

Flora and Helia blushed

Flora says sorry Bloom

Bloom says it's quite alright

Bloom says what about this table Flora

Helia says it's perfect

Flora looks at Helia and looks back at Bloom and says ok

Bloom says we finally found a table

Bloom says I'm going to go find Sky now

Flora and Helia looks at each other

Before Flora and Helia could stop Bloom Bloom was already gone

Flora and Helia left to go warn Stella and Brandon Tecna and Timmy Layla and Nabu

Meanwhile back with Sky

Sky was looking for when when he heard Musa yell STOP RIVEN YOU ARE MAKING A BIG SCENE!

Sky ran over to Musa and Riven to calm down Riven when he seen Jared with them as well

Sky says Jared

Sky knew Riven hated Jared and Brandon Helia Timmy and Nabu knew as well from that day Jared snuck into Riven ' s room without permission and took one of Riven ' s Musa pictures

Sky says Musa what's wrong ?

Musa says Jared and I are just friends and Jared and I were nothing else I promise and Riven came storming up to us and was angry and jealous and started going after Jared for no reason

Sky says Musa I don't know if Riven or Jared told you this before but remember that day when Jared came to see you twice at Alfea ?

Musa says yes he did embarrassed me those two days at Alfea

Sky says Musa when we were at practice Jared snuck into Riven ' s room without permission and took one of his pictures of you

Musa says wait Riven has pictures of me ?

Sky says yeah alot

Musa blushed and says wow

Sky says yeah

Musa says but how did he know I was at Alfea ?

Sky says he hijacked Paladins computer when Saladin wasn't in the room and that's how he found out

Musa says oh!

Musa says even though I loved the picnic and the flowers but that was too much

Sky says he gave you a picnic and flowers?

Musa says yeah

Musa says you all didn't know

Sky says he never told any of us that that day

Musa says I told Jared that he's sweet and all but I loved Riven that day

Skys says Jared sweet

Sky says you should be at red fountain to see how sweet Jared is

Musa says Jared not nice and sweet at red fountain?

Sky says no he's opposite

Musa says oh hmmm !

Sky says did he tell you he was writing and doing some kind of article for the paper ?

Musa says yes he did tell me that

Sky says you believed him ?

Musa says yeah I thought it was true

Sky says no it was a lie he told you

Musa says oh that makes sense cause I never did seen that article in the paper

Sky says yeah

Sky says I'm going to go settle and calm down Riven

Musa says good luck I tried

Sky went up to Riven and Jared

Sky says Riven

Riven looks back and sees Sky

Riven says not now Sky I'm wanting to settle this all on my own !

Sky says I know but don't man

Riven says why not !

Sky says because we are at someone's castle for a party and you don't need to trash it

Bloom sees Sky with Riven

Bloom walks up to Sky and heard what Sky said

Bloom says SOMEONE ' S CASTLE YOU MEAN MY PARENTS CASTLE !

Sky looks back and sees Bloom standing behind him mad

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all walks up to stop before before she ends up finding out the actual truth

Layla whispers to Stella

Layla whispers Stella

Stella whispers and says What

Layla says my super strong pink shield it's down

Stella whispers what

Layla whispers and says my super strong pink shield wall is down

Stella whispers and says I know what you said I just said what it meant I can't believe it's down

Stella whispers and says how ?

Layla whispers and says I don't know

Stella whispers and says tell Musa Tecna and Flora

Sky says not now Bloom !

Bloom says what do you mean not now

Layla walks up to Tecna Musa and Flora

Tecna says how is your pink shield holding up

Layla says uhhhhhhhh!

Musa and Flora are lookking and listening in

Tecna says Layla

Layla says lets just say that the

Tecna says the pink shield didn't hold up long then we thought

Layla says yeah

Tecna says is Princess Krystal still in there?

Layla says uhhhhhhh!

Layla says no

Tecna says she got out

Layla says yes

Flora where is she ?

Layla says I don't know

Musa says we need to get Stella and go look for her before Bloom finds out now

Sky says Bloom I'm busy

Bloom says busy to not come see me here on Domino / Sparks and at Alfea

Bloom says I don't even get any more phone calls and texts from you

Sky looks at Bloom

Sky says Bl

Before Sky could say anything Princess Krystal comes up to Sky

Bloom says Princess Krystal what are you doing here ?

Tecna says we're too late Bloom is going to find out

Stella and Musa says oh no

Layla says girls be ready to comfort Bloom

Flora says I got my tea ready to help Bloom

Sky says Bloom

Before Sky could tell her

Princess Krystal says Didn't Sky tell you

Bloom says didn't tell me what

Princess Krystal says Sky and I are engaged

Bloom was mad and says WHAT !

Bloom is angry and heartbroken at Sky

Bloom says SKY I THOUGH WE TOLD EACH OTHER EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVE ME SKY

Sky says Bloom let me explain

Bloom in tears

Bloom shakes her head

Bloom says EXPLAIN WHAT SKY EXPLAIN THAT YOU LIED AND CHEATING ON ME THIS WHOLE TIME WE WERE TO GET HER WE ARE DONE AND OVER DON'T YOU EVER CALL OR TEXT ME OR COME TO ALFEA OR DOMINO / SPARKS I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN SKY

Bloom looks over at Princess Krystal

Bloom says HOW DARE YOU COME TO THIS BALL AND HOW DARE YOU STEAL SKY AWAY FROM ME YOU KNEW SKY AND I WERE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER AND YOU HAD TO GO AND BREAK US APART CONGRATULATIONS PRINCESS KRYSTAL AND SKY HAVE A HAPPY MARRIED LIFE WITH EACH OTHER

Bloom walks up to Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Brandon Timmy Helia Riven Nabu

Bloom says YOU 10 KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDN'T TELLING ME

Stella says Bloom

Layla says we wanted to

Musa says tell you

Tecna says but we couldn't

Bloom says why

Brandon Riven Nabu Helia Timmy all says because we told them not to

Bloom looks mad and says I DON'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS I DON'T WANT TO SEE ALL YOU GUYS FOR A LITTLE WHILE PLEASE JUST GO

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Brandon Timmy Helia Riven Nabu all looks upset that they didn't tell her

Princess Krystal looks upset for doing this to Bloom

Sky looks more upset then all of them put together that he lied and cheated on Bloom

Bloom says mom dad this ball is over tell everyone to go back home

Bloom storms off to her room

Flora says let me go talk to her

Daphne was with Thoren

Thoren was very disappointed at what his cousin Sky did to Bloom

Thoren left he didn't want to talk or see Sky for right now he was mad

Sky seen Thoren leaving

Sky was upset

Sky says in his mind I messed everything up especially with Bloom

Daphne says Flora let me go talk to her you girls done enough for one night all of you go home

Daphne says Princess Krystal why were you at the ball we didn't even invite you

Princess Krystal says Sky invited me

Daphne turns towards Sky

Daphne says how could you do this to my little sister Bloom loved you with all her heart and you had to go and do this to her

Oritel came up to them mad

Oritel says Princess Krystal I'm ashamed at what you have done and you have ruined our ball and your parents are ashamed of what you did

Princess Krystal looks disappointed and says sir I'm sorry

Oritel says sorry isn't going to work at what you did

Oritel says you are banned from Domino / Sparks and you are banned to see or go near my daughters do you understand

Princess Krystal says yes sir

Oritel says you may leave

Princess Krystal left crying

Oritel went to Sky

Oritel says I trusted you with my my daughter Bloom and you hurt her so now I'm going to says this you are never ever to see Bloom again you are banned from Domino / Sparks and your parents are disappointed in you Sky your parents wanted you to marry and be with Bloom but you ruined your chances good bye

Mariam says ORITEL!

Mariam says that's not how you treat our guests

Oritel says Mariam honey you Seen what happen

Mariam says I did but I don't see punishing Sky is the answer I think Sky need to leave and go back and think long and hard at what he is done and when he's ready he can apologize and start over with Bloom

Mariam says I believe that Bloom and Sky has a big great future together if Bloom ever forgives Sky at what he has done if not Sky has lost the most wonderful powerful beautiful Alfea fairy

Oritel says but Mariam

Mariam says no buts

Oritel says oh alright

Oritel says Sky you can see Bloom as much as you want but I'm warning you one wrong move with another girl and I promise you you will never see Bloom again got it

Sky says yes sir I got it

Mariam says one more then you will have to break your engagement to Princess Krystal

Sky says yes m'am

Oritel says you may leave

Sky left Domino / Sparks


End file.
